mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Maria
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Maria (マリア Maria) |- |'Race:' Water Demon |- |'Age:' 16 (dead) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Appearance |- |'Gender:' Female |- |'Hair Color:' Blonde |- |'Eye Color:' Grayish Blue |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Favorite Color:' Light Blue |- |'Hobby:' Reading |- |'Profession:' Gaito's Servant (former) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Alies:' Dark Lovers |- |'Love Interest:' Gaito |- |'Best Friends:' Izuru, Eriru and Yuri |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Sanae Kobayashi |- |'Position in the Series:' Villain |} Maria (マリア Maria) is one of the four main antagonists in Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. History Anime Maria made her anime debut in Episode 6. Pichi Pichi Pitch In Maria's first appearance, she seems to be the closest to Gaito, but she still tries to maintain her position. Towards the end of the first season, Maria ends up giving all her power to Gaito so he can recharge his powers (after the mermaids weakened him). Pure When Hippo's wish (to see Yuri once again) was granted, she made an appearance to work in an Ice Cream truck along with Izuru and Eriru. However after the sunset, Maria and the other Dark Lovers disappear. Maria's last appearance was in the last episode with the rest of the characters. Manga In the Manga, Maria and Gaito have a strong connection, however she didn't seem to worry much about the others taking her place. Personality Maria acts in a very cold manner towards everyone with the expection to Gaito due to her having feelings for him. She can be quite cruel and is considered to be the meanest out of the Dark Lovers. Maria has a calm demeanor and tends to give cold smiles to everyone. However in the Manga, Maria is shown to have a caring heart as she does worry for Sara. Appearance Maria has long blonde hair, grayish-blue eyes and her skin is ice-white. She has two crystal ornaments that is worn on her hair. She usually wears a grayish-white dress with blue boots. In the Manga, she looks older than the rest of the Dark Lovers. Forms and Aspects Maria has two forms: her Water Demon form and her Eel form. Water Demon Form Eel Form Powers Maria's powers are based on ice and snow. She is shown controlling winter and more powerful when the cold season comes. For instance, she could freeze whatever and however she wanted. She use her ice manipulation powers almost always, as she isn't very keen on manipulating snow, even though she has that ability. She can also use spells that can control ice, snow and cold. she can freeze things like roses. manga: extra ability ice dragon. Gallery 11279120-jpeg_preview_large.jpg MermaidMelody37.jpg Kaito and Maria.jpg Voice Actor Maria is voiced by Sanae Kobayashi who also voiced Fuku and Lady Bat. Trivia *Maria, along with Lady Bat, is the only known demon who can use magic and the second Dark Lover, along with Izuru, who can control a state of water. *In the Manga, she is called an old hag by Kaito and the Princesses. *She is the first to claim herself a beautiful woman for Gaito. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Appearance Category:Water Demons Category:Gakuto's Servants Category:Female Villains Category:Dark Lovers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Season 1